


Birthday Celebration

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, As expected Pieck has prepared everything, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Written on Porco's birthday which was yesterday in the UK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 16:23:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16601435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: Porco never does much for his birthdays, but goes along with a surprise Pieck has :)Originally posted to Tumblr on 11/11/2018





	Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Both Porco and Pieck have a shocking lack of fan fiction about them, which makes me sad because they are an otp. I know another fic with Pieck didn't get a lot of love, but I can understand because not everyone is going to be a manga reader and that's fine.  
> Anyway, what better reason than Porco's birthday to write a short oneshot? I was too impatient to write properly, and the part I was focusing on, probably too much, was the last part. Fluff, angst and a little bit of implied sexiness at the end.
> 
> Attack on Titan does not belong to me, its narrative and its characters belong to Hajime Isayama.

Pieck always got straight to the point. That’s one of the many reasons Porco loved her; he preffered it if people didn’t waffle on, such as Zeke or Commander Magath or Reiner, now he was Vice Commander, of all people. She only beat around the bush when the situation called for it. This was not one of those times.

“I want to take you out.”

He had to look again, because they never did anything fancy on their birthdays, being with eachother was always enough. She was the more social out of the two anyway, even though she preffered not to talk about it like one was better than the other.  
“I’ve been saving up, even though its not that expensive. Hurry up, reservations are at 7.” Oddly, Pieck bounced away with impeccable speed as if nothing had happened. He always trusted her implicitly, and went to his room to prepare for their spontaneous date night.

“You probably knew, but I’ve been planning this for a while, probably before you began planning for my birthday. I’m not looking to top that though,” Pieck exclaimed, looking up at her lover as they walked the moonlit cobbled streets to their mysterious destination.  
“I just want to do something different for you.” She finished affectionately, unlinking her petite arm from his and skipping to open the door grandly, excitement lighting her up.

The reason for Porco’s speechlessness was one that he and Pieck knew very well. Of course she would, she had a better memory for these things than him. He would never forget this restaurant, but he’d never think to come here again.

“Our first anniversary.” The words tumbled out with a softness, aware of her beautiful scent before resting her head upon his shoulder.

“And where we last had dinner with Marcel. Five years really does go by quickly. I bet you thought this lovely place had shut down?” Porco was pulled from his emotional trance, and chuckled as his tiny girlfriend gave him a gentle push. “I wanted this year to be special.” She was behind him, but he could hear her clear as day.  
Affection and love swelled up in his chest like practivslly every time he looked at her. He loved her so much. This place had so many memories for them both, and the affection and love turned into bittersweetness, as he tried but failed not to dwell on the fact that in the next few months-

“I’m well prepared, I have tissues.” Pieck lightly joked, kissing him on the cheek before going to her chair. But before she sat down, she could feel him behind her. The chair was pulled out, and she smiled lovingly as she sat down, his eyes never leaving hers as he pushed her in.  
“Thank you, so much Pieck. I don’t think I can thank you enough. You’ve done so much, you didn’t have to do this.” He babbled gently, pressing a kiss to her cheek and rubbing her shoulders.  
“It’s nothing. I did it and I will again if I want to.” She replied firmly and happily, grabbing his chin and giving him another kiss.  
Returning to his side, he smiled at the sight of her over the top of the light gold menu. The love of his life was absent minded, lost in thought over which dish she wanted. Perhaps she had already pre-paid, he was aware some restaurants did that now but he had made sure he had his wallet with him. As always, she looked ethereal. This was something he would remember forever.

 

He didn’t usually take so long, but he was in the toilets looking in the mirror. He wasn’t really looking at himself, he was wondering if this was the last time he could bring himself to be in this wonderful place. He knew the end was near, but he didn’t want it to be true.

‘Be grateful my end isn’t nearer than we think, darling,’ she would offer soothingly upon seeing that was caught up in the thoughts of losing another loved one. 'I’m not going to let myself die in battle, not when I’ve got you to come home to.’

Walking out and dabbing his eyes with tissue, he hastily hid it upon seeing his waiting lady at their table, who of course saw him wipe tears away with his hand.  
“I’m going to miss you.”  
He chuckled softly at a tissue being thrust into his hand, wiping away tears of her own that he could see rising, and revelling in the feeling of her cheek resting against him.  
“We still have time, and I want to be with you as much as I can. But today is for you, so come on you big softie.” She sniffed, wiping her face with a delicate hand, then squeezing her hands into trapping his arm, gently pulling him close.

“Let’s hurry up, we still have dessert yet.”  
In confusion, he looked at her as she helped him to his chair, and as her hands pushed his chest gently, he was catching on and could only look in awe at his brilliant, brilliant girlfriend- looking down at him with the most subtly seductive look ever.

“Our luggage is already in a room I booked last week, everything we need is there. Fresh change of clothes, though that won’t hide what we’re doing tonight.” His ears were now hot, and was grateful that he was sitting. Her voice did things to him, and he feared for the luxurious table cloth that draped over the table edges near him as he felt her draw a breath near his ear, kissing him with passion.

“Just because its your birthday doesn’t mean I can’t have a little fun.”

He hoped, as she drew away like nothing happened, that she wouldn’t start playing footsie with him under the table.


End file.
